


inside, unresolved

by crystalcities



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/pseuds/crystalcities
Summary: Koke and Saúl shares a room in Segovia, 2013.
Relationships: Koke/Saúl Ñíguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	inside, unresolved

It’s been lights out for an hour, but Koke can’t fall asleep- Saúl keeps tossing and turning in the next bed, and it’s driving him crazy. Also, it’s really hot and the air conditioning isn’t working. Koke frowns. The new kid’s tough, but he’s been understandably overwhelmed, it’s his first time after all- Koke tries to help him whenever he can, but- they have another early morning tomorrow and they’re both going to regret not getting to sleep. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter, tries to ignore the rustling and thinks about sleepy things.

It almost works.

“Koke,” somebody in his half-dream calls. More rustling.

“Kokinho,” the voice repeats.

“Hrmph... mmm?” Koke is back in the room he’s sharing with Saúl. He blinks and turns his head. He can barely make out the shape of Saúl lying on his side, just an arm’s length away.

“Can I sleep with you?” Saúl asks quietly.

“What?"

“Can I sleep with you. I-” Saúl pauses. He looks at Koke helplessly. “Please?”

Koke sighs. For some reason he just can’t say no to Saúl, no matter how ridiculous the kid’s requests are. “Okay, fine,” he says, scooting over to make space.

There’s a bit more rustling. Then Koke feels the bed dip, a warm, firm body wraps around him, and soft hair tickles his chin. It’s way too hot but he throws an arm around Saúl anyways. It's not unpleasant. Saúl shifts around in his arms and makes a little satisfied noise when he finally settles down.

“Happy?” Koke presses a kiss on top of Saúl’s head. Saúl nods and rubs his face in Koke’s shoulder. The weight of Saúl settles Koke, and Saúl smells nice- he’d taken a shower right before bed, it’s so hot- Koke’s thoughts drifts toward the red and white flowers laid at the corner flag every match, then he stops himself. He kisses Saúl again and gives him a little squeeze, and Saúl makes another happy “mmrph” noise.

“Good night, Saulito,” Koke murmurs.

“G’night.”

Koke closes his eyes and syncs his breathing to Saúl’s, slow and even.

When they wake up in the morning Saúl’s going to blush, run to the bathroom quickly and stay there for way too long doing god knows what. Koke’s okay with that. He’s going to look at the space where Saúl was a minute ago, then at the closed door, and thinks about how he’s going to jump out to surprise Saúl, whenever he decides to come out, wrestle him to the ground, and maybe he would dare to kiss him on the lips once he’s gotten him pinned and Saúl gives him that wide-eyed look, but it’s more likely that Saúl’s going to win the scuffle, they’ll stare at each other for a long awkward second, and then they’ll both realize they're going to be late, laugh and get on with breakfast, training, get on with their day until they’re both too tired for anything else except for lying in bed, and then before they know it it’ll be the end of training camp, and Saúl’s going to be off to Rayo for the season- Koke wonders why Saúl asks to get in bed with him, and why he stops sleeping in his own bed after that. And also- why Koke lets him.

Maybe, he’ll think about that more, later.


End file.
